fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Quest for Beasts
The Quest for Beasts is an American animated action-adventure fantasy series. It was broadcast on Cartoon Network between September 7, 1999 and January 6, 2004. From September 6, 2005 to January 2, 2007, reruns aired on Jetix in Australia, Latin America, France and India. In Canada, Japan, Germany, the Netherlands and South Africa, reurns aired on Boomerang between October 3, 2006 and February 2, 2010. Reruns of the series also aired on Kix in the UK between June 16, 2009 and April 23, 2013 and on TNT in Russia between May 31, 2005 and October 4, 2011. Plot The plot revolves around five teenagers-Daniel Cypher, Sonya Matthews, Ethan Burns, Michael Harris and Juliana Marquez-who have superpowers. They are friends with their mentor and Daniel's aunt, Dr. Ann Cypher. They travel the world finding monsters which are running loose and battle and try to save them from evil. List of characters Protagonists * Daniel Cypher (voiced by Jason Marsden, animal sounds provided by Frank Welker and Sean Marquette young)-The leader of the teenagers. He has the power to communicate with the beasts, as well as animals in general, as well as the ability to shapeshift into them. Following the deaths of his parents, he was subsequently raised by his aunt, world-renowned scientist Dr. Ann Cypher. * Sonya Matthews (voiced by Kath Soucie, Hayden Panettiere young)-Another member of the gang. Following the deaths of her parents, she was raised by her grandmother. She has one older sister, Courtney. Her ability is magic after learning from ancient spell books. * Ethan Burns (voiced by Scott Menville, Kath Soucie Young)-A goofball who is another member of the gang. He is a rich boy and inherited his late uncle's wealth. He has the ability to control the elements and merge with natural matter. * Michael Harris (voiced by Phil LaMarr, Cree Summer young)-An African American member of the gang. His ability is telekinesis. His parents are anthropologists and biologists and are revealed to have Kenyan ancestry. * Juliana Marquez (voiced by Tara Strong, Francesca Marie Smith young)-A Latina member of the gang. She is an aspiring athlete and her ability is invisibility. It is also revealed she is a distant ancestor of an Aztec sorcerer. * Dr. Ann Cypher (voiced by Jane Seymour, Tara Strong teenage)-A world-renowned scientist and Daniel's aunt and the team's mentor. She also adopted Daniel following the deaths of his parents. Antagonists * The Beast Hunter (voiced by James Remar)-An immortal hunter who threatens the beasts. Originally a hunter from the steppes of Central Asia, he is extremely violent and cares nothing for the harm he leaves. The source of his longevity comes from the talisman he wears around his neck; if this is destroyed, it will also result in his death. The talisman is destroyed by Sonya; its destruction causes the Beast Hunter to age to death and disintegrate into dust. His spirit later possesses Ethan, but his amulet is once again destroyed, this time permanently killing him. * Dr. Gerry Morgan (voiced by Jeff Glen Bennett)-A cryptozoologist, hunter and biologist. He travels to the jungles of Africa to hunt a giant gorilla worshipped by the local pygmies and put him on display to the world. He dies when he is thrown into the volcano overlooking the jungle while trying to battle Daniel. He is of Welsh origin, when he mentions that he graduated from the University of Cardiff. * Madame Shara (voiced by Anne Meara)-A gypsy sorceress who is an expert in the dark arts. She uses an ancient spell to make the team's spirits-except Michael's-enter each others' bodies. When Sonya-in Daniel's body-asks her what she has done, Shara tells the team that she has put them under a spell that causes them to swap bodies, and that it this spell is reversible, however, it has to be done by sunset, or they will remain like this forever. They battle her and Juliana-in Ethan's body-reads the spell to reverse the hex just as the sun is setting. After the team regain their bodies, Daniel destroys the book, rendering Shara powerless and quickly destroying her. * Azmuth (voiced by John Rhys-Davies in first two appearances, Christopher Lee onwards, Tara Strong young)-An evil sorcerer and necromancer. In his first appearance, he captures Sonya and tries to take her powers to become powerful, but the team defeat him. In his remaining appearances, he sends his son Roan and sometimes accompanies him in his quests to destroy the team. Azmuth is finally destroyed when his staff is shattered by Ethan. This results in him ageing to death. To ensure he never returns, the staff is thrown into a furnace. * Roan (voiced by Jason Marsden)-Azmuth's seventeen year old son. He is just as dangerous and manipulative as his father, however he claims he is "twice as powerful". Rather than being armed with a staff, he uses a talisman, with which he can conjure sentient shadows, create fire and drain life force. In one episode, he and his father enslave the entire city of Atlantis with the help of a treacherous warrior. They escape while Atlantis sinks below the ocean after the team defeat them. In his final appearance, he and Ethan swap bodies and are trapped in a dark dimension. After this is reversed, he forms a truce with the team before departing. He is always accompanied by his talking fox Ember. * Harun (voiced by Leonard Nimoy)-An evil immortal sorcerer. He uses his magic to take control of gargoyles in Paris. He is then defeated when he transforms himself into a gargoyle, but when the sun rises,he is turned to stone. He later returns-as a gargoyle-but when Daniel and Michael expose him to the Shield of Apollo, he implodes and is quickly destroyed. * Emperor Chang (voiced by George Takei)-An immortal Chinese sorcerer. Born in the 3rd century, he immortalised himself with the Amulet of the Black Dragon. He used this to control the Black Dragon, until his brother Xiu, alongside Sonya, defeated him by destroying the amulet. This results in him disintegrating into dust. * Kituba (voiced by Djimon Hounsou)-One of Gerry Morgan's cohorts. He is a muscular African man who dresses in green and is armed with a spear. After his boss is killed, he and the other surviving poachers are chased away by the pygmies. * Barney (voiced by Jeff Glen Bennett)-Another of Gerry's men. He is a tall, black haired man who talks with a Sicilian accent. His weapon of choice is a submachine gun, possibly an AK47. Like the other surviving poachers, he is chased out of the jungle by the pygmies. * Ramirez (voiced by Tony Pope)-A Hispanic member of Gerry Morgan's team. He talks with a heavy Chicano accent and brandishes a machete. He and the other poachers are chased out of the jungle. * Kira (voiced by Kelly Hu)-An immortal geisha who works for Hikaru the black samurai. She is something of a femme fatale; her beautiful appearance belies her dangerous personality. She is later freed and reforms after Hikaru is killed; however, this comes at the expense of her immortality. However, she mentions she will be happy and regain immortality after death. * Stan Merx (voiced by James Spader)-An unscrupulous millionaire businessman, arms dealer and terrorist. He was, in part, responsible for the deaths of Daniel's parents and shows little-if any-remorse for those he harms. He only has one good eye; the other was left blind after Daniel's father threw a beaker of acid in his face. He teamed up with Azmuth and Roan to attack Daniel with a monster known as the "Twilight Menace". After the monster is freed and reformed by the gang, the villains retreat. When he later appears, Stan and a team of mercenaries attempt to plunder El Dorado. He dies when Juliana-who he has chased into the arena-sets several jaguars on him. His men are then chased away. His name is a possible reference to sports star Eddie Merx. * Professor Andrew James (voiced by Paul Bettany)-Dr. Cypher's childhood friend. Like her, he is a scientist, but he is also a violent poacher, criminal and arms dealer. He meets the group when they are in South America, searching for hidden treasures, however Daniel and Sonya are the first to distrust him. Although he starts off kind, his true colors are revealed when he and a team of mercenaries takes Dr. Cypher hostage and take her to find the treasure. Daniel and his friends track them down and fight the thugs, with assistance from the jungle animals. James tries to kill the team, but Daniel-in the form of a jaguar, incapacitates him. James, who is badly wounded, wrestles with Daniel into the river, however, the latter swims back to sure and James is thrown over a waterfall and is mauled to death by crocodiles off-screen. The treasure is later stolen by monkeys. * Aaliya (voiced by Grey DeLisle)-A young sorceress and ruler of an ancient city in the Indian jungles. She can use her magic to create living dead servants, teleport herself, create fire and create clones. She creates evil doppelgangers of the teenagers to and sends them to New York to steal from the Natural History Museum, specifically an ancient Hindu amulet. The teenagers battle their clones and follow them back to India, where they battle Aaliya. They successfully defeat the sorceress, who flies away, and escape from the ruined city, and their clones are destroyed. Her name is a possible nod to the late R&B singer Aaliyah. * Leanne Davis (voiced by Virginia Madsen)-A vicious archaeologist and thief. She is extremely uncaring and will go any lengths to get what she wants. After her two teenage protégés Hawk and Archer escape, she and a gang of mercenaries search for them. They find and capture them, but are defeated by the gang. When she later appears, she and her gang bring Quetzalcoatl to life, but after the serpent god is destroyed they retreat. She makes her final appearance when she brainwashes Daniel into helping her find an ancient stone that will grant its holder any wish they desire. Daniel is later freed and Leanne dies when Archer and Hawk wish for her destruction. She ages to death along with her thugs and the gang escape. * Hikaru (voiced by Robert Ito)-An immortal samurai warrior who protected the Japanese royal family during the 16th century. After he was killed in battle, his spirit lay dormant for centuries and was later revived in a hidden temple in the mountains. He trained the immortal geisha Kira into capturing Sonya and making her his bride. His immortality comes from his sword; when Ethan destroys it this results in his destruction. * Adzin (voiced by Stephen Bishop)-A treacherous Atlantean warrior and advisor to the king. He teams up with wicked sorcerer Azmuth and his son Roan to enslave the people of Atlantis. He is defeated when Atlantis starts sinking under the ocean-much like it did thousands of years before-and the two sorcerers leave. While the team and the citizens of Atlantis escape to the mainland with Mira, the king's daughter, Atlantis is submerged and Adzin is drowned. * Agent Jones and Agent Smith (voiced respectively by Tony Jay and Keith David)-A pair of goverment agents involved in supernatural cases. Jones is a white American man with strawberry-blonde hair while Smith is a black American man with a shaven head. Both are dressed entirely in black and white suits and sunglasses. After hearing of Daniel and his friends, they team up with the Beast Master and travel to Cambodia, where the group are stationed. They attack the group when they arrive at Angkor Wat and try to kill them, but Daniel manages to chase them away with the help of several temple monkeys. The Beast Master flies away and Sonya uses a sword to battle the agents, hacking their clothes to pieces and leaving them in their tightie whities. They are both arrested, with Smith commenting, "This is not ''the high point of my career." '''Minor and recurring characters' * Chris Burns (voiced by Jamie Kennedy)-Ethan's vain, overconfident older brother. He is an expert in martial arts and has also travelled the world. He also claims to have survived animal attacks (after showing a scar he received in Africa from a lion attack, to the others' disgust) and is lead guitarist in a pioneering heavy metal band called Black Adder, who he claims "will give Metallica a run for their money". Although Chris and Ethan argue a lot, they do genuinely care about one another. After Chris steps in and saves the group from a gang of poachers-with help from several animals-Ethan forgives him and makes up for all the bad things he said about him. Chris later reappears in the movie Rise of Babylon, although his role is significantly smaller. It is revealed that he and his girlfriend Amy are expecting their first child together. * Dr. William D. Cypher (voiced by Liam Neeson)-Daniel's father and Dr. Cypher's brother. He was a brilliant scientist and always willing to risk his life for his family's safety. He was killed in a fire along with his wife at their lab and his sister subsequently took Daniel in as her own. * Dr. Kate Cypher (voiced by Mary Steenburgen)-Daniel's mother and Dr. Cypher's sister-in-law. Like her husband, she was a brilliant scientist and died alongside him in a fire at their lab. Their deaths, however, were not in vain as they sacrificed themselves to save their son and Ann later adopted him as her own. * Mira (voiced by Alyssa Milano)-The Atlantean princess with whom Ethan falls in love. She distrusts the warrior Adzin, who later kills her father and mother and enslaves the Atlanteans with the help of the sorcerers Azmuth and Roan. The gang, along with the citizens of Atlantis being led by Mira, battle Adzin. During the melee, Adzin severely injures the princess by stabbing her with his sword, which poisons her. Adzin is subsequently defeated sucessfully by the fighters, who escape-along with Roan and his father-as Atlantis sinks beneath the ocean, taking the warrior with it. Mira, who is close to death, bids the group her final goodbyes, and, before succumbing to her wounds, whispers to Ethan, "I love you." A funeral is held for her and as her burning body is pushed out to sea, her brother proclaims he will lead the Atlanteans on, to continue his family's legacy. When she next appears-under the name Mia-Ethan becomes convinced it is her reborn and begins pursuing her. Mira then-although at first, reluctantly-remembers her identity and teams up to battle a sea serpent that is attacking the US Navy. She later leaves the team, telling them she will find her own way in the world. * Jaylen (voiced by Seth Green)-Mira's older brother and the prince of Atlantis. He and the team-along with the citizens of Atlantis-battle the warrior Adzin and the sorcerers Azmuth and Roan; during the fight, Adzin poisons Mira with his sword, but he is later defeated. After the funeral of his sister, Jaylen leads the people of Atlantis. * King Andar (voiced by Oliver Muirhead)-The King of Atlantis, father of Mira and Jaylen and husband of Jayna. He is the voice of authority in Atlantis, and he later dies when Adzin, his most trusted warrior, turns on him and shoots him with a crossbow. * Queen Jayna (voiced by Jamie Lee Curtis)-The queen of Atlantis and Jaylen and Mira's mother. She, alongside her husband, is killed by Adzin when he stabs her with a spear. * Hawk and Archer (voiced respectively by Jason Marsden and Will Friedle)-A pair of youths who formerly worked for Leanne Davis. They left after they refused to co-operate with her and, by chance, came across the gang. When Leanne tries to retrieve the boys, they and the gang defeat and they become honorary members of the gang. Hawk has ginger hair, which resembles a mohawk, brown eyes and sports a grey top, black shorts and sandals and has the power of controlling fire, while Archer has black hair, blue eyes and wears a red shirt, denim jeans and what appear to be DMs, and his power is archery, from which his name is derived, and which leads to Juliana calling him "Robin Hood, Jr.". * Charlie Samuels (voiced by Rob Paulsen)-A muscular, flat topped jock at the gang's boarding school. He is rather arrogant and overconfident and sees the other students as a source of amusement. Much of this is directed towards Daniel and his friends. Although they have powers with which to defend themselves, they usually keep these subdued when around Charlie. There have, however, been occasions when Charlie has actually helped the gang, such as when they are attacked by dingos in the Australian outback and he comes to their aid. * Jamie Hoshida (also voiced by Rob Paulsen)-A member of Charlie's gang. He is of Japanese origin and often tries to act as arrogant as Charlie, but he is often rebuffed. A running gag is that he is mistakenly thought of as Chinese, even by his own gang, to which he cries, "I'm from Japan!" * Chris Gallagher (voiced by Billy West)-A blond, idiotic member of Charlie's entourage. * Daljit Kuprathali (voiced by Jeff Glen Bennett)-An Indian jock who is a member of Charlie's gang. He speaks English with a heavy Tamil accent. * Chico Shapiro (voiced by Jason Marsden)-A Latino member of Charlie's entourage. * Dr. James Hollander (voiced by Tim Curry)-A brilliant scientist who vanished in Antarctica during the 1980s. Although there was an extensive search, he was never found. The search party presumed he had died, but Hollander was, in fact, alive. He had preserved himself in ice and was later released, as a beast known as the "Frozen Menace". He travelled to New York and revealed he intended to turn the city-and possibly the entire world-into a frozen wasteland. He was stopped in his tracks when Ethan creates a wave of fire, melting the ice and destroying the Frozen Menace. Hollander's spirit appears and thanks the group for repairing the damage he caused, before vanishing. * T'Kembe (voiced by Paul Winfield)-The leader of a tribe of pygmies in the African jungle. * Mbutu (voiced by Steve Toussaint)-Another Pygmy who is friends with T'Kembe. * Eagle Eye (voiced by Martin Mull)-The leader of a Shoshone tribe. * Gaia (voiced by Diane Lane)-The spirit of nature who makes occasional appearances in the series. * Jon and Deanna Harris (voiced respectively by Don Cheadle and Angela Bassett)-Michael's parents. They are anthropologists and biologists, who are of African (specifically Kenyan) heritage and are revealed to have worked with a Masai tribe. * Katie Harris (voiced by Cree Summer)-Michael's feisty older sister. Though she is rather cocky, she does love her brother and is revealed to be an expert in martial arts. * Courtney Matthews (voiced by Jennifer Hale)-Sonya's older sister and her only surviving family member, aside from their aunt and cousins. She is trained in tae kwon do. * Charlie Cypher (voiced by Gilbert Gottfried)-Dr. Cypher's klutzy younger brother. He actually turns out be a strong fighter after battling a gang of warriors. * Young Wolf (voiced by Rob Paulsen)-A teenage Shoshone Indian and Eagle Eye's nephew. Animals and creatures * Sam (voiced by Frank Welker)-An Australian shepherd who is the guide dog of scientist Dr. Steve Finson. He is later adopted by Dr. Cypher's sister when Finson dies, saving the group from an evil sorcerer. * Medusa (voiced by Grey DeLisle)-One of the legendary Gorgons of Greek myth. She appears when she and her sisters drain the Greek Gods of their immortality. After Daniel exposes her to the Shield of Athena, which shows her human self, she disintegrates into dust. Her sisters later reform. * Stheno and Euratye (voiced respectively by Amy Acker and Jennifer Hale)-Medusa's sisters. After the death of their younger sister, they are transformed back into humans and live under the monikers Celestine and Amethyst Donaldson. * Ember (voiced by Tara Strong)-Roan's familiar. She is a talking fox and is endlessly loyal to her young master, even though he sometimes yells at her. * Wolf Queen (voiced by Glenn Close, singing voice by Joni Mitchell)-A female wolf spirit who, along with other animal spirits, protect a tribe of Shoshone Indians. She has two forms: one is a wolf, the other is an elderly Native American woman with grey hair. She is very wise and motherly. * Maya (voiced by Frank Welker)-A female wolf who lives in the forests of Wyoming. She is later adopted by Sonya as a pet. * The Nightmare Menace (voiced by Jeff Bennett)-A giant batlike monster who has the power to control dreams and nightmares. Roan and Azmuth, partnered with businessman Stan Merx, use it to plague Daniel with nightmare of his parents' deaths. It is later freed and reformed by the gang. * Tipu (voiced by Frank Welker)-A mischievous rhesus monkey who is part of a monkey troop living in the jungles of India. When a gang of thugs searching for an ancient city's treasure capture Dr. Cypher and Sonya, he accompanies the group to the temple and he and the other monkeys-as well as several other jungle animals-help defeat the thugs and rescue Sonya and Dr. Cypher. The monkeys are later seen having stolen the treasure. * Na'Var (voiced by Frank Welker)-A rogue mammoth who the gang have an encounter with when they travel back to the Ice Age. He is characterised by having a broken left tusk and a destructive personality. He is killed when he is chased over a cliff and lands on the sharp rocks below. * Dakari (voiced by Frank Welker)-A giant gorilla, similar to King Kong. He is worshipped as a god by the local pygmies and when scientist Gerry Morgan and his thugs come to the jungle to capture him, Daniel and the gang-along with several jungle animals-free the ape and defeat Gerry and his thugs are chased away by the pygmies. * Eagle Spirit (voiced by Jon Cryer)-A male spirit in the form of a bald eagle. He has two forms; one as an eagle, the other as a Native American warrior. * Gable (voiced by Frank Welker)-Sonya's Maine Coon cat. He is named for legendary actor Clark Gable. She adopted him as a pet from her grandmother. * Saira (voiced by Brooke Shields)-The queen of the Nagas, a race of snake people who live in a ruined city deep in the jungles of India. She has a magic sceptre which she uses to create fire, teleport herself and hypnotise people. She hypnotises Daniel into becoming her king until he is freed by his friends. After Saira is incapacitated, Sonya destroys the sceptre, killing the serpent queen and transforming her people into a mass of snakes. * Sumira (voiced by Frank Welker)-A female Indian elephant who the group befriend. * Minotaur (voiced by Jim Cummings)-A half-bull monster who terrorizes New York. He is the alias of washed up Russian wrestler Sergei Nubrokovief. He attacks the gang until he is incapacitated by Daniel (in the form of a lion). He is later transformed back into a human and apprehended by the police. * Kip (voiced by Frank Welker)-A red panda who the group befriend in Nepal. He is later adopted as a pet by Sonya. List of episodes Season 1 (1999-2000) 1. Sentinel (September 7, 99) The gang travel to Paris where an evil sorcerer uses a clan of gargoyles to attack the city. Guest stars Leonard Nimoy-Harun Rob Paulsen-Richeliu, Parisian citizen walla Grey DeLisle-Celeste, Parisian woman Kevin Michael Richardson-Jean-Pierre, French policeman #1 Corey Burton-Depardieu, Parisian man Joe Whyte-French policeman #2 Daniel transforms into following animals Pterodactyl Python Elephant Scorpion Eagle Gorilla Octopus Mandrill 2. The Green (September 21, 99) The gang travel to Africa and fight to protect a giant gorilla,worshipped like a god by local pygmies,from a gang of poachers operating in the jungle. Guest stars Jeff Bennett-Dr. Gerry Morgan, Barney Djimon Hounsou-Kituba Tony Pope-Ramirez, Pygmy Steve Toussaint-Mbutu Paul Winfield-T'Kembe Frank Welker-Dakari, Gorillas, Parrot, Monkeys, Leopard, Snake, Crocodiles, Chimps, Elephants, Hippos, Radio voice Daniel transforms into following animals Colobus monkey Leopard Crocodile Chimp Python Eagle Baboon Elephant 3. Survival of the Fittest (October 5, 99) The gang travel to the jungles of Mexico where a gang of mercenaries bring an ancient Aztec sorcerer back to life to help him take over the world. The gang are locked in a race against time to stop them. Guest stars John Gielgud-Dr. Kristoff Hangel Hector Elizondo-Tzikachapaku Corey Burton-Thug #1, Aztec warrior Frank Welker-Monkeys, Jaguar, Parrots, Toucan, Tapir, Snake, Cougar, Thug #4, Thug #2, Palace guard Kevin Michael Richardson-Thug #6, King Chapultapec Jim Ward-Thug #3, Thug#5 Daniel transforms into following animals Vampire bat Parrot Spider monkey Armadillo Jaguar Boa constrictor Scorpion 4. Fear Itself (October 12, 99) The gang travel to London, where they must rescue Sonya from the evil sorcerer Azmuth, who wants to steal her powers for himself. Guest stars John Rhys-Davies-Azmuth Jeff Bennett-London policeman #1, London citizen walla, Indian restaurateur Phil LaMarr-London policeman #2 Kath Soucie-Samantha Jonas Maurice LaMarche-Carl Deacon Frank Welker-Police dogs Daniel transforms into following animals Rhinoceros Brontosaurus Grizzly bear Tiger Wild boar Bloodhound Falcon Velociraptor Bull Giraffe 5. The Hunt for the Mountain Man (October 26, 99) The gang travel to the Himalayan mountains to track the Yeti which is being hunted by an evil sorcerer called The Beast Hunter. Guest stars James Remar-The Beast Hunter Billy West-Anil, Barbarians Frank Welker-Yeti, Kip, Snow leopard, Yak, Eagle, Nepali merchant, Wolf, Barbarians, Horses Joe Alaskey-Barbarian leader Rob Paulsen-Barbarians Daniel transforms into following animals Eagle Snow leopard Yak Mammoth Husky Black bear Markhor Egyptian vulture 6. Like Father, Like Son (November 23, 99) Roan, the teenage son of sorcerer Azmuth, is sent to attack Daniel and his friends as a form of revenge for his defeat. He travels to the jungles of Sri Lanka-where the group are based-and captures Ethan. He warns Daniel that if he wants to see his friend alive again, he must overcome a series of deadly obstacles. Guest stars John Rhys-Davies-Azmuth Jason Marsden-Roan Tara Strong-Ember, Villagers Frank Welker-Elephant, Leopard, Monkeys, Snake, Parrots, Peacock, Deer, Buffalo, Bear, Crocodile, Shadow Demons, Villagers Jeff Bennett-Shadow Demons, Villagers Tress MacNeille-Villagers Daniel transforms into following animals Elephant Langur monkey Hornbill Sloth bear Jackal Parakeet Python 7. Paradise Lost (December 7, 99) Azmuth and Roan have enslaved the inhabitants of a hidden utopia in the jungles of Burma, and the gang must fight to stop them. Guest stars Christopher Lee-Azmuth Jason Marsden-Roan Frank Welker-Elephants, Monkeys, Parrot, Snake, Tiger, Citizen, Deer, Hornbill, Crocodiles Brian George-King Habar Tara Strong-Ember, Princess Sura Jeff Bennett-Palace guard Daniel transforms into following animals Rhesus monkey Indian elephant Velociraptor King cobra Scorpion Water buffalo Black bear Spotted deer 8. Heat of The Moment (January 11, 00) Phineas Reeves, a pyrotechnician, is transformed into a monster called "The Human Flame" following an accident and uses his powers to attack New York. Daniel and his friends fight to stop him. Guest stars Nicholas Guest-Phineas Reeves/Human Flame, Police officer Clancy Brown-Policeman#1 Frank Welker-Police dogs, Alley cat, Citizen Jeff Bennett-Steve Jackson, Fireman, Policeman#2 Kath Soucie-Sarah Murray, Woman Jennifer Hale-Jen Waters Daniel transforms into following animals Raccoon Black widow Cobra Eagle Buffalo Stegosaurus Whale Anteater 9. The Dark Heart (February 8, 00) The gang travel to a subterranean city in the Sahara Desert called The Shadow Kingdom, inhabited by sentient shadows. They fight to protect the city from a sorcerer who wants to steal the crystal which keeps it alive. Guest stars George Hearn-Salaman Jess Harnell-Khalid, Shadows Oded Fehr-Aziz Jim Cummings-Shadows Frank Welker-Camels, Saqir, Jackal, Shadows, Snake Kath Soucie-Shadows Rob Paulsen-Shadows Maurice LaMarche-Saracen Daniel transforms into following animals Camel Scorpion Falcon Cobra Viper Horse Hyena Velociraptor 10. Out of The Dark (February 15, 00) While visiting Germany's Black Forest, Daniel is being plagued by nightmares of his parents' deaths. It is soon revealed that Azmuth and Roan have captured a monster called The Nightmare Menace, who controls dreams, with the help of Stan Merx, a multi-millionaire business mogul and arms dealer who has a personal vendetta against Daniel. Guest stars Christopher Lee-Azmuth Jason Marsden-Roan Tara Strong-Ember James Spader-Stan Merx Liam Neeson-Dr. William D. Cypher Mary Steenburgen-Dr. Kate Cypher Sean Marquette-Young Daniel Jeff Bennett-The Nightmare Menace Frank Welker-Shadow Demons, Wolf, Owl, Wild pig, Deer, Squirrel, Jay Daniel transforms into following animals Fox Owl Sabretooth tiger Deer Brown bear Squirrel Goshawk 11. A Day Like No Other (February 29, 00) While in Norway, the gang meet the inhabitants of Asgard. When Loki, the god of mischief, captures Sonya to be his bride, they must battle against him. Guest stars Maurice LaMarche-Odin Martin Short-Loki Anthony Edwards-Thor Andrea Martin-Frigg Jim Ward-Balder Frank Welker-Fenrir, Sleipnir, Buri, Eagle, Wolf, Ice Giants, Bear, Horse Kath Soucie-Sif Grey DeLisle-Hel Billy West-Jörmungandr Kevin Schon-Heimdallr Daniel transforms into following animals Eagle Wolf Polar bear Crow Horse Humpback Brown bear Husky 12. Legacy (March 14, 00) The Beast Hunter-under the pseudonym Mr. Bill East-teams up with a pair of government agents to capture the gang. They travel to the jungles of Cambodia-where they are based-and soon the gang will have to outsmart The Beast Master and his new allies to defeat them. Guest stars James Remar-The Beast Hunter Tony Jay-Agent Jones Keith David-Agent Smith Frank Welker-Elephants, Cobra, Parrots, Monkeys, Tiger, Sun Bear, Water Buffalo, Python, Hornbill, Charlie the Security Guard Michael Bell-Tony the Chauffeur Kath Soucie-Florence Daniel transforms into following animals Indian elephant Macaque Gibbon Leopard Python Tiger Hornbill 13. The Hidden Dangers (April 25, 00) During a trip to Paris' Quartier Latin, the gang run into Madame Shara, a gypsy sorceress, who, with the use of an ancient spell, swaps the gang's bodies. They must get their bodies back by sunset or else they'll remain like this forever. Guest stars Anne Meara-Madame Shara Jan Rabson-Perfume merchant Michael Bell-Parisian citizen Kate Higgins-Parisian woman Stephen Root-Chef Alan Tudyk-Police officer Daniel transforms into following animals Eagle Cobra Bat Hornet Water buffalo Crocodile Cockatoo Stegosaurus 14. The Book (May 16, 00) While travelling in Haiti, Sonya purchases a spell book and by accident, summons an evil demon who begins plaguing the group with bad luck. It is up to Sonya alone to defeat the demon. Guest stars Phil Lamarr-Haitian merchant Kevin Michael Richardson-Mechanic, Madichon James Avery-The Witch Doctor LeVar Burton-Jean-Claude Pam Grier-Haitian woman Sherry Lynn-Textile merchant Daniel transforms into following animals Iguana Boa Sabretooth tiger Vampire bat Spider monkey Rattlesnake Ocelot 15. Call of the Wild (July 18, 00) The gang travel to Wyoming and meet a Native American tribe with whom Daniel's father had connections. They team up with the animal spirits to protect them from an evil sorcerer, who is an immortal warrior banished from the tribe thousands of years before. Guest stars Martin Mull-Eagle Eye Rob Paulsen-Young Wolf Grey DeLisle-Native American girl#1 Tara Strong-Native American girl#2 Kath Soucie-Native American girl#3, Squaw #1 Gordon Tootoosis-Black Peak Glenn Close-Wolf Queen (singing voice by Joni Mitchell) Jon Cryer-Eagle Spirit Kevin Michael Richardson-Grizzly Bear Spirit Frank Welker-Maya, Wolves, Eagle, Bison, Grizzly bear, Hawk, Warrior, Raccoon, Otter Michael Horse-Red Claws Jason Marsden-Raccoon Spirit John DeSantis-Bison Spirit Daniel transforms into following animals Wolf Eagle Bobcat Otter Grizzly Falcon Mule deer Black bear Season 2 '''(2000-2001) 16. Paradise Lost (August 29, 00) The gang travel to Hawaii. There, they meet a tribe of natives who are being menaced by an ancient peril-a sea monster-and must figure out a way to stop it, with the help of Gaia, the spirit of the earth itself. '''Guest stars Maurice LaMarche-Akamu Keri Russell-Lana Jim Cummings-Keone Jason Marsden-Kai Diane Lane-Gaia Frank Welker-I'wa'ka'mooka'sa'la'd'abu'kapi, Dove, Wild Boar, Native Hawaiian man, Parrot, Deer, Honeycreeper, Lizard, Snake, Monkeys, Isle of Eden animals Daniel transforms into following animals Parrot Boa Tiger shark Dolphin Octopus Boar Pterodactyl Boar Jellyfish Mule deer 17. The Rise of Atlantis (September 12, 00) After thousands of years, the legendary island of Atlantis rises out of the waves. The gang travel to the city and Ethan becomes smitten with Mira, the princess of Atlantis. Meanwhile, Adzin, a treacherous Atlantean warrior, teams up with sorcerers Azmuth and Roan to take over the city. Guest stars Alyssa Milano-Mira Seth Green-Jaylen Oliver Muirhead-King Andar Jamie Lee Curtis-Queen Jayna Stephen Bishop-Adzin Christopher Lee-Azmuth Jason Marsden-Roan Tara Strong-Ember, Atlantean children Jeff Bennett-Palace guard#1, Atlantean merchant, Shadow demons Frank Welker-Dolphins, Horses, Dog, Palace guard#2, Shadow demons Maurice LaMarche-Atlantean man Tress MacNeille-Atlantean woman Kath Soucie-Atlantean child, Woman Daniel transforms into following animals Dolphin Eagle Pterodactyl Elephant Gorilla Brown bear Scorpion Triceratops Ostrich 18. Deception (September 26, 00) While in South America searching for lost treasures, the gang encounter Dr. Cypher's childhood friend Professor Andrew James. Daniel and Sonya, however, are distrusting of him and it's not long before their suspicions are confirmed and it turns out that James is not as friendly as he claims to be. Guest stars Paul Bettany-Professor Andrew James Cam Clarke-Professor Andrew James (teenage) Tara Strong-Dr. Cypher (teenage) Jeff Bennett-Thug #1 Frank Welker-Thug #2, Monkeys, Parrots, Toucan, Crocodiles, Jaguar, Crocodiles, Anaconda, Puma, Lizard, Peccary, Thug #4 Kevin Michael Richardson-Thug #3 Clancy Brown-Thug #5, Thug #7 Joe Alaskey-Thug #6 Daniel transforms into following animals Jaguar Capuchin Anaconda Piranha Macaw Tapir Sloth Toucan Anteater 19. Is It Too Good To Be True? (October 3, 00) A sea monster is attacking the US navy. When the gang team up to help them, Ethan realises that one of the new recruits-Mia-is actually the reincarnation of Mira, the Atlantean princess he fell in love with. He tries to tell her of her identity, although she initially acts dismissive about it. Eventually, she realises her identity and she and the team battle to defeat the monster. Guest stars Alyssa Milano-Mira/Mia Wesley Mann-Mr. Smith Rob Paulsen-Charlie Samuels, Jamie Hoshida, Sailor Maurice LaMarche-Captain Danson Jeff Glen Bennett-Daljit Kuprathali, Sailors Bumper Robinson-Nichols Frank Welker-Kraken, Sailors, Walkie-talkie voice Jason Marsden-Chico Shapiro Billy West-Chris Gallagher, Sailor Daniel transforms into following animals T-Rex Fly Hawk Electric eel Jellyfish Orca Great white Squid 20. Saving Grace (October 17, 00) Sergei Nubrokofiev, a failed Russian professional wrestler, steals DNA from the lab of scientist Dr. Jon Small and uses it to transform himself into a minotaur. The gang team up with Small to battle and defeat the beast. Guest stars Jim Cummings-Minotaur/Sergei Nubrokovief, Police officer#1 Steve Martin-Dr. Jon Small Kath Soucie-Woman Billy West-Joe Morales Kate Higgins-Sara Cave Frank Welker-Police dogs, Radio voice, Police officer#2 Kevin Michael Richardson-Police chief Mona Marshall-Police woman Jeff Bennett-Man, Wrestling commentator Daniel transforms into following animals Rhino Alligator Kangaroo Brontosaurus Python Falcon Kingsnake Lion 21. The Night of The Wolf (October 31, 00) It's Halloween at the gang's boarding school, and the annual Halloween party is underway. Meanwhile, the Beast Hunter teams up with Dr. Jack Russell, a washed up biologist who specializes in studying dogs, and has him transformed into a werewolf to sabotage the festivities and attack the gang. Guest stars Chris Noth-Dr. Jack Russell (human) James Remar-The Beast Hunter Tim Curry-Principal Adams Frank Welker-Dr. Jack Russell (werewolf), Charlie the Janitor Tara Strong-Amy Curren Rob Paulsen-Charlie Samuels, Jamie Hoshida, Student Phil LaMarr-Troy DeShaun Jeff Bennett-Daljit Kuprathali Jason Marsden-Chico Shapiro, Student Billy West-Chris Gallagher Daniel transforms into following animals Crocodile Gorilla Wolf Barn owl Monitor lizard Sabretooth tiger Sloth bear Boa constrictor T-Rex Alsatian 22. His Brother's Keeper (November 14, 00) While travelling in Africa, Ethan's cocky, rude rock star of a big brother, Chris, comes to visit the gang. Although Ethan expresses his dislike of Chris, he soon realizes he needs him when the gang battle against poachers operating on the savanna. Guest stars Jamie Kennedy-Chris Burns Jeff Bennett-Poacher #1, Poacher#3 Kevin Michael Richardson-Poacher#2 Frank Welker-Poacher#4, Elephants, Baboons, Lions, Rhino, Vultures, Hyenas, Ostrich, Zebras, Wildebeest, Antelope, Leopard, Crocodile David Kaye-Poacher#5 Jim Meskimen-Poacher#6 Daniel transforms into following animals African elephant Baboon Giraffe Rhino Meerkat Lion Ostrich Warthog Hyena Vulture Buffalo Impala Python 23. Young at Heart (November 21, 00) Azmuth-who is aging-and Roan travel to the jungles of Sri Lanka to fight the teenagers who are searching for an ancient scroll that can reverse the age of its reader. Daniel and his friends read it-resulting in them being regressed into children-and the two sorcerers steal the scroll. It is up to the gang-with the help of Sonya's older sister Courtney-to get the scroll back before it's too late. Guest stars Christopher Lee-Azmuth Jason Marsden-Roan Jennifer Hale-Courtney Matthews Frank Welker-Monkeys, Parrots, Elephants, Leopard, Python, Peacock, Sloth Bear, Water Buffalo, Deer, Crocodile, Cobra, Shadow Demons Tara Strong-Ember, Azmuth (young) Sean Marquette-Young Daniel Hayden Panettiere-Young Sonya Kath Soucie-Young Ethan, Shadow Demons Cree Summer-Young Michael Francesca Marie Smith-Young Juliana Joe Whyte-Shadow Demons Daniel transforms into following animals Indian elephant Peacock Macaque Cobra Mongoose Parakeet Leopard Hornbill Sloth bear Chital 24. Old Enemies (December 5, 00) The gang travel to Athens where they encounter the Greek gods, with historian Jo Reeves. Meanwhile, the evil sorcerer-turned-gargoyle Harun has been freed and travels to Athens to seek his revenge on the gang. Guest stars Charles Napier-Zeus Susan Sarandon-Hera Tim Curry-Hades Leonard Nimoy-Harun Pat Corley-Bacchus Cam Clarke-Hermes Amy Irving-Athena Jess Harnell-Apollo, Greek citizens Grey DeLisle-Aphrodite, Karen West, Greek citizens Diedrich Bader-Ares, Tom Waters George Segal-Poseidon Clancy Brown-Hephaestus Carole King-Jo Reeves Daniel transforms into following animals Golden eagle Lion Pterodactyl Brown bear Wolf Gorilla Kingsnake Boar Falcon Bull 25. The Vision (November 28, 00) Sonya discovers a book left behind by her grandmother. When she reads it, it turns out to be an ancient spell book and soon she ends up being plagued by visions of her parents. It soon turns out that Azmuth wants to use the book to take over the world and now the gang must stop him. Guest stars Tom Arnold-Jim Matthews Catherine O'Hara-Karen Matthews (singing voice provided by Alannah Myles) Hayden Panettiere-Young Sonya Jennifer Hale-Courtney Matthews Anndi McAfee-Young Courtney Christopher Lee-Azmuth Jason Marsden-Roan Tara Strong-Ember Frank Welker-Gable, Joe The Gym Teacher Ellen Albertini Dow-Ann Matthews Daniel transforms into following animals Raven Rhino Beagle Cat Hawk Iguana Velociraptor Boar Python T Rex 26. Battle of The Beast (December 5, 00) The Beast Hunter-who is close to death-decides to battle the team and drain them of their energy. Can he be defeated? Guest stars James Remar-The Beast Hunter Jan Hooks-Mrs. Tupper Jeff Bennett-Police officer Bob Joles-News reporter Venus Terzo-Rachel Thomas Joe Whyte-Citizens Kate Higgins-Citizens Kath Soucie-Mrs. Bannock, Citizens Rob Paulsen-Charlie Samuels, Police officer Daniel transforms into following animals Alsatian Panther Elephant Crocodile Brontosaurus Sabretooth tiger Eagle Gigantopithecus Jaguar Pterodactyl 27. Guardian (December 26, 00) It's Christmas at the boarding school and everyone is in high spirits. Sonya, however, is upset because her parent's won't be able to see her during the holidays. Meanwhile, a mysterious angel is saving lives in New York City and it's not long before Azmuth and Roan decide to fight him and the gang, with whom he has teamed up. Guest stars Cam Clarke-Phiero Christopher Lee-Azmuth Jason Marsden-Roan, Chico Shapiro Tara Strong-Ember, Woman trapped in building Hayden Panettiere-Young Sonya Tom Arnold-Jim Matthews Catherine O'Hara-Karen Matthews Jennifer Darling-News reporter Billy West-Firefighter Jeff Bennett-Mugger Pat Fraley-Man mugged in park Daniel transforms into following animals Deer Komodo dragon Wolf Hawk Brontosaurus Mountain lion Horse Raccoon Porcupine T Rex 28. The Clones (January 2, 01) In the jungles of India, Aaliya, a young sorceress, creates evil doppelgangers of our heroes and sends them to New York where they go on a crime spree. This leads to the real gang being framed and it is soon revealed that Aaliya has sent her clones to the Natural History Museum in New York to steal an ancient Hindu amulet. The gang must fight their doubles and defeat Aaliya before she uses the amulet to take over the world. Guest stars Grey DeLisle-Aaliya, Police woman Jeff Bennett-Indian news reporter, Witness, Soldier, Security guard#1 Joe Whyte-Chief of police Jim Cummings-Head security guard, Police officer David Herman-Colonel Frank Welker-Snake, Tiger, Monkeys, Elephants, Parrots, Peacock, Bear, Police dogs, Central Park Zoo animals, Walkie talkie voice, Security guard#2 Scott McNeil-Ramesh Daniel transforms into following animals Elephant Macaque Python Sloth bear Orangutan Pterodactyl Tiger Leopard 29. The Runaways (January 16, 01) While in the jungles of Sumatra, the gang encounter a pair of youths called Hawk and Archer, who they quickly befriend. It soon turns out that they are on the run from their superior, the nefarious Leanne Davis. After she captures the boys, the gang must save their new friends. Guest stars Jason Marsden-Hawk Will Friedle-Archer Virginia Madsen-Leanne Davis Jeff Bennett-Thug#1, Bald thug, Indonesian villager Fred Tatasciore-Thug#2, Black thug, Indonesian villager Nika Futterman-Female thug, Thug#4, Indonesian child Tony Pope-Buffalo farmer, Thug#3, Asian thug Frank Welker-Monkeys, Orangutan, Python, Elephant, Cobra, Parrots, Hornbill, Tiger, Flying Lemur, Mahout, Blond thug Dan Castellaneta-Thug#5, Italian thug, Indonesian man David Kaye-Thug#6, Radio voice, Fisherman Daniel transforms into following animals Asian elephant Orangutan Long-tailed macaque Hornbill Cobra Bearded pig Pterodactyl Tiger T Rex Sun bear Binturong 30. The Golden Land (parts 1 & 2) (February 13, 01) The gang-along with Hawk and Archer-travel to the Colombian jungles and stumble upon El Dorado-the famous city of gold. They befriend the natives and soon have to protect the city and its inhabitants from old foe Stan Merx, who wants to plunder the city and become rich. Guest stars Jason Marsden-Hawk, Prince Suacha Will Friedle-Archer James Spader-Stan Merx Jeff Bennett-Thug#1, Palace guard, Merchant, Servants, Citizens Grey DeLisle-Servant girls, Citizens Carlos Santana-King Hacocha Salma Hayek-Queen Miacha Maurice LaMarche-Thug#2, Citizens, Townsmen Tara Strong-Child, Citizens Rob Paulsen-Thug#4, Thug#5, Palace guard Frank Welker-Jaguars, Monkeys, Parrots, Iguana, Anaconda, Toucan, Tapir, Thug#3, Townsmen, Servant Daniel transforms into following animals Jaguar Macaw Capuchin Toucan Anaconda Anteater Piranha Iguana Tapir Crocodile 31. The Serpent God (February 20, 01) The group are in the Mexican jungle and Leanne Davis-Hawk and Archer's former boss-is up to no good. Stealing an ancient script from a museum in Mexico City, she brings the Aztec serpent god Quetzalcoatl to life. The gang must stop her from using Quetzalcoatl to help her conquer the world. Guest stars Jason Marsden-Hawk Will Friedle-Archer Virginia Madsen-Leanne Davis Michael Gough-Quetzalcoatl, Zapata-Kal, Thug#1, Citizens Joe Whyte-Human sacrifice victim Jess Harnell-Guard#1, Hispanic thug, Jose the Security Guard Kevin Michael Richardson-Thug#2, Eyepatch thug, Citizens Frank Welker-Guard#2, Jaguar, Snake, Monkeys, Parrots, Toucan, Tapir, Peccary, Citizens, Brown-haired thug Phil Proctor-King Mahuchua, Thug#3, Black thug Kate Higgins-Thug#4, Female thug, Citizens Kath Soucie-Citizens, Thug#5, Thug#6 Steve Blum-Thug#7, Thug#8, Citizens, Chinese thug Daniel transforms into following animals Jaguar Macaw Howler monkey Boa constrictor Tamandua Toucan Vampire bat Iguana Cougar Ocelot 32. Eye of the Gorgon (March 6, 01) The gang return to Athens with scientist and historian Dr. Steve Finson and discover that legendary Gorgon Medusa and her sisters are draining the Greek gods of their immortality. However, it turns out there is more to this than was first thought. Guest stars John Barrowman-Dr. Steve Finson Charles Napier-Zeus Grey DeLisle-Medusa, Artemis, Aphrodite Susan Sarandon-Hera Cam Clarke-Hermes Jennifer Hale-Stheno, Citizens Amy Acker-Euratye Tim Curry-Hades Amy Irving-Athena Frank Welker-Sam Clancy Brown-Hephaestus Pat Corley-Bacchus George Segal-Poseidon Diedrich Bader-Ares Jess Harnell-Apollo Daniel transforms into following animals Eagle Lion Python T Rex Black bear Pterodactyl Wolf Bull Scorpion Cheetah 33. The Lost Treasures of The Jungle (March 13, 01) The gang are in India, searching for an ancient city's treasure. When Dr. Cypher and Sonya are captured by mercenaries also searching for the city, the gang must save them, with help from an unlikely accomplice. Guest stars Corey Burton-Raju, Thug#1 Frank Welker-Tipu, Tiger, Monkeys, Elephants, Deer, Bear, Snake, Parrots, Peacock, Crocodile, Jackals, Leopard, Thug#2, Indian thug, Water buffalo David Kaye-Black thug, Thug#3, Palace guards Aamir Khan-King Amit Jeff Bennett-Blond thug, Thug#4, Palace guards, Thief Mark Hamill-Thug#5, Fat thug Jess Harnell-Thug#6, Palace guards, Bald thug Daniel transforms into following animals Tiger Hanuman langur Elephant Sloth bear Peacock King cobra Python Leopard Crocodile Parakeet 34. The Temple of Wishes (March 20, 01) Leanne Davis and her thugs capture Daniel and brainwash him into finding an ancient temple in the Amazon jungle in which there is an ancient stone that will grant the holder any wish they want. It is up to Daniel's friends to save him. Guest stars Jason Marsden-Hawk Will Friedle-Archer Virginia Madsen-Leanne Davis Charlie Adler-Thug#1, Black thug Jeff Glen Bennett-Thug#2, Bald thug, Temple priest Kate Higgins-Thug#3, Female thug Frank Welker-Jaguar, Monkeys, Parrots, Toucan, Tapir, Anteater, Snake, Peccary, Puma, Bats, Iguana, Crocodiles, Thug#4, Eyepatch thug Sherry Lynn-Female thug, Thug#5 Pat Fraley-Thug#6, Blond thug Jim Meskimen-Thug#7, Bearded thug Daniel transforms into following animals Jaguar Macaw Spider monkey Anaconda Otter Toucan Tapir Piranha Anteater Carnotaurus 35. The Kingdom of Snakes (March 27, 01) While in India with school bully Daljit Kuprathali, Daniel is captured by Saira, the ruler of a race of snake people called the Nagas, who then brainwashes him into becoming her king. The gang must now save him, with help from the ghost of an ancient sorcerer. Guest stars Brooke Shields-Saira Saeed Jaffrey-Kumar Jeff Bennett-Daljit Kuprathali, Nagas, Priest#1 Brian George-Raju Kuprathali Tress MacNeille-Gita Kuprathali, Nagas Dee Bradley Baker-Sanjay Kuprathali Billy West-Sabu, Nagas, Priest#2 Frank Welker-Sumira, Tiger, Elephants, Monkeys, Peacock, Nagas, Snake, Bear, Parrots, Wild boar, Jackals, Priest#3, Leopard, Crocodile Daniel transforms into following animals Tiger Macaque Asian elephant Peacock Python Sloth bear Dhole Panther Cobra Crocodile Gigantopithecus Hanuman langur 36. Roar of The Beast (April 3, 01) The gang are visiting Australia along with Charlie Samuels, searching for the Yowie, a legendary beast and guardian of the outback. They find the beast and now must fight to save it from a gang of poachers. Guest stars Hakeem Kae-Kazim-Jojaminga Neil Denis-Kaawa Tristan Rogers-Snape Scruggs Jim Cummings-Poacher#1, John Scruggs Jim Ward-Poacher#2, Ancestors Frank Welker-Yowie, Kangaroo, Koala, Dingos, Crocodile, Kookaburra, Emu, Snake, Lizard, Galah, Cockatoo, Poacher#3 Kate Higgins-Ancestors Charlie Adler-Poacher#4 Daniel transforms into following animals Kangaroo Koala Emu Tiger snake Dingo Cockatoo Pterodactyl Crocodile Echidna Platypus Goanna 37. The Return (April 10, 01) The Beast Hunter's disembodied spirit possesses Ethan and the gang must stop him before the Beast Hunter's amulet is recovered and he becomes immortal. Guest stars James Remar-The Beast Hunter Charlie Adler-Mr. Brown Kate Micucci-Shayna Park Rob Paulsen-Charlie Samuels, Jamie Hoshida, Police officer#1 Kevin Michael Richardson-Chief of police Janyse Jaud-Sandra Ortega Tara Strong-Ellie Miller Billy West-Police officer#2 Saffron Henderson-Ashley Frost Daniel transforms into following animals Rhinoceros Pterodactyl Labrador Eagle Gorilla Tiger Squid T Rex Anteater Sabretooth tiger 38. The Forgotten Ones (April 24, 01) While visiting Michael's family in Kenya, the gang encounter a nearly-extinct race of people called the Watu Mwamba. They must protect them from an evil warrior who was banished from their society thousands of years before. Guest stars Don Cheadle-Jon Harris Angela Bassett-Deanna Harris Cree Summer-Katie Harris, Kemi Kevin Michael Richardson-Utembo, M'Juka, Masai Warrior, Watu Mwamba man Phil LaMarr-Akavi Frank Welker-Lions, Elephants, Baboons, Vultures, Rhino, Zebras, Antelope, Giraffes, Buffalo, Wildebeest, Hyenas, Leopard, Warthog, Ostrich, Flamingos, Crocodiles James C. Mathis III-Bawani Kate Higgins-Watu Mwamba woman Don Reed-Masai warrior Daniel transforms into following animals Lion Elephant Baboon Rhino Ostrich Giraffe Hyena Buffalo Impala Crocodile Meerkat Flamingo Black mamba Leopard 39. Return to Paradise (May 8, 01) The gang travel to an isolated tropical island off the coast of South America and discover it is home to a surviving population of prehistoric animals. They must soon fight a gang of poachers who want to capture these animals to display in a zoo. Guest stars Jon Cryer-John Caspar III Kenneth Mars-The Shaman Frank Welker-Blond thug, Stegosaurus, T Rex, Pterodactyls, Brontosaurus, Triceratops, Mammoths, Sabretooth tigers, Terror birds, Stegosaurus, Cave bear, Velociraptors, Ankylosaurus, Iguanodon, Thug#1 Kevin Michael Richardson-Thug#2, Black thug Billy West-Thug#3, John Caspar Joe Whyte-Thug#4, Native guide Jess Harnell-Eyepatch thug Jeff Bennett-Thug#5, Brown-haired thug Corey Burton-Thug#6, Fat thug Jan Rabson-Bald thug Daniel transforms into following animals T Rex Brontosaurus Shark Pterodactyl Mammoth Sabretooth tiger Stegosaurus Triceratops Ankylosaurus Velociraptor Harpy eagle 40. The Heart of The Dragon (May 15, 01) The gang travel to China to find the Black Dragon. They must battle the evil Emperor Chang who is controlling the beast with the amulet of The Black Dragon with the help of his brother Xiu. Guest stars George Takei-Emperor Chang, Black Dragon James Hong-Xiu Brian Tochi-Chu Frank Welker-Panda, Eagle, Snow leopard, Horses, Hawk, Dog, Enemy soldiers Billy West-Enemy soldiers Daniel transforms into following animals Panda Eagle Snow leopard Pterodactyl Markhor Tiger Crane Gigantopithecus Yak 41. The Hunt for the Bigfoot (June 5, 01) The gang travel to British Columbia, Canada in search of Bigfoot. Meanwhile, a gang of hunters are also hunting for him and the gang must defeat them. Guest stars Michael Horse-Bear Paw Jeff Bennett-Hawk Eyes Frank Welker-Bigfoot, Bald eagle, Wolves, Grizzly Bear, Moose, Black Bear, Raccoon, Beaver, Bobcat, Lynx, Poacher#1 Maurice LaMarche-Poacher#2, Sailors Jay Tavare-Ancestral Indian#1 Joe Alaskey-Poacher#3, Sailors Michael Gough-Poacher#4, Sailors, Ancestral Indian#2 Russell Means-Ancestral Indian chief Steve Blum-Poacher#6 Daniel transforms into following animals Wolf Bald eagle Moose Mountain lion Marten Grizzly Orca Lynx Coyote Raccoon Season 3 (2001-2002) 42. The Frozen Menace (July 24, 01) James Hollander, a scientist who vanished in Antarctica in the 1980s, returns as a monster called The Frozen Menace and the gang must stop him before he turns New York and the world into a frozen wasteland. Guest stars Tim Curry-Dr. James Hollander/The Frozen Menace Venus Terzo-News reporter Jess Harnell-Police officer#1 Frank Welker-Penguins, Police officer#2, Police dogs, Search party leader, Seals, Seagulls, General Steve Martin-Dr. Jon Small Jeff Glen Bennett-Soldiers Scott McNeil-Soldiers Daniel transforms into following animals Penguin T Rex Pterodactyl Rhino Leopard Gigantopithecus Eagle Python Falcon 43. City of The Gods (August 7, 01) The gang travel to Egypt, where Dr. Cypher is captured by a gang of mercenaries searching for Amun, the city of the Egyptian gods. The gang must save her with the help of one of Dr. Cypher's old friends. Guest stars Alexander Siddig-Dr. Farouk Al-Shari Grey DeLisle-Ayesha Al-Shari Ron Perlman-Steve Pitts, Egyptian guard, Anubis Jess Harnell-Horus, Thug#1 Carl Weathers-Thug#2 Jeff Glen Bennett-Ra, Thug#3, Amir Clancy Brown-Thug#4, Sobek B.J. Ward-Sekhmet Tim Curry-Pharaoh, Seth Frank Welker-Camels, Hawk, Crocodile, Cobras, Thug#5, Rats, Jackals, Vultures, Baboons, Mummies Daniel transforms into following animals Camel Falcon Cobra Fennec fox Meerkat T Rex Crocodile Hyena Scorpion Pterodactyl 44. Mammoth Undertaking (August 21, 01) The gang return to Canada and discover a tribe of Paleo-Indians who are being attacked by a rogue surviving woolly mammoth, who they must try and defeat. Guest stars Russell Means-Chief Bear Claws Scott Menville-Strong River Lance Henriksen-White Wolf Jeff Bennett-Tribesman, Scout#1 Frank Welker-Na'Var, Wolves, Eagle, Grizzly bear, Moose, Mammoths, Sabretooth tigers, Woolly rhinos, Black bear, Raccoon, Beavers, Bobcat Jay Tavare-Night Fire, Scout#3 Rob Paulsen-Scout#2 Joe Whyte-Bear Claws' father Daniel transforms into following animals Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cartoon Network